leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Vel'Koz/Strategy
Champion Spotlight By sixtwo Champion Spotlight: Vel'Koz, the Eye of the Void arrival is imminent. A Void beast who and learns to kill, the Eye of the Void lets nothing come between him and his ultimate prize: knowledge. Learn more in the Vel'Koz Champion Spotlight. Vel'Koz excels at ranged warfare, blasting out and to chunk down distant targets while repelling approaching enemies with . Repeated attacks build up stacks as Vel'Koz analyzes and learns about his enemies, resulting in significant true damage during sustained fights. Once his subjects are primed, the Eye of the Void unleashes his ultimate, , to vaporize all before him. Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * When laning, use Void Rift to kill minions while building stacks of Organic Deconstruction on your opponent. You can then follow up with your other abilities. * Shooting Plasma Fission diagonally and splitting at maximum range allows you to hit opponents that are out of the range of the initial missile, but is more challenging to pull off. * Be very careful about when to use Life Form Disintegration Ray. Many champions have abilities that can interrupt the spell. ;Playing Against * Vel'Koz is very dangerous if left alone in a fight. Try to focus him down early. * Vel'Koz has fairly low mobility and is vulnerable to ganks. * Life Form Disintegration Ray can be interrupted by stuns, silences, and knockups. Tricks ;Ability Usage * strength as a mage comes from the CC potential and spammable nature of his skills to deal large amounts of true damage with and , along with his relatively long ranges to keep his enemies at bay. He is, however, vulnerable in close range and lacks mobility along with relatively low scaling ratios. * Utilizing is the key to maximizing damage. The true damage proc on it is what makes up for the lower scaling ratios; you can burst down tanks easier than other mages as well as drop squishier targets fast, making it imperative to combo your skills quickly. Here are a few ways to do so: ** stacks can be maintained with auto-attacks. This is especially useful in the early game when your spells still have a long cooldown. ** Engaging with or can often prevent enemies from escaping from a well placed , the is usually easier to combo with than the . ** Using & , Vel'koz can often force most opponents to drink their first potions from as early as level two. ** When you have your , if you've successfully procced already, you can often follow up with the for a ton of true damage, proccing your a second time which will guarantee you either a kill or force them to withdraw from a lane. * has decent base damage, a low mana cost, and short cooldown, making it his main poke/harass tool. ** With some practice, you can catch people off guard by angling when activating it again early. This is essential for a good player. ** The slow from is very high initially, use it to line up the rest of your skills and land an easy and . ** This spell is very effective for maintaining safer distances between you and an enemy, you may often find it wise to save it to prevent enemies getting close to you, especially in late game when you may need to prevent enemy teams chasing you down. ** If your lane opponent sees you miss, they will often walk forward to last hit, feeling safe. Opening with a into a will trigger . ** Due to its low cooldown and mana refund system, is excellent at last-hitting minions from a distance. * is helpful for landing stacks of and will become core to most of your combo strategies, since one cast can give two stacks. ** Using can allow you to push lanes aggressively, especially against enemies that don't wish to waste important cooldowns or spells wave clearing under tower. Beware of ganks when doing this, however. ** Try not to cast as an engaging tool, but rather as a follow up, start with or as the slow or CC will help you aim while also preventing the enemy escaping. ** In fleeing situations, casting can still be useful, chasers will have to choose whether to take both stacks of or step aside of it, giving you space. * is your only form of hard CC and disengage and has a high cooldown at early levels. Be careful when it is on cooldown. ** Juggling your and cooldowns is often a helpful laning strategy, using one to engage, while using the other to keep your distance between you and opponents. * is a channeled ability and can be interrupted by CC. Make sure that most of your enemies' crowd control is gone before using your ultimate to ensure maximum damage. ** can pass through people, thereby dealing full damage to all targets, while also applying multiple stacks of your passive in a short amount of time. However, be sure to aim it properly as it adjusts slowly. ** An opportune moment to cast is usually when your tanks or fighters are initiating the enemies tanks and fighters, your allies will funnel the enemies formation & take enough focus away from you to cast and melt multiple health bars. ** Keep in mind that unless you have enemies, your ultimate will deal magic damage instead of true damage. It is critical to cast other spells in teamfights before attempting to enemies. Make the most of your ability to hit multiple targets with each spell to spread among all enemies. ** can often be used as a tool to buy time when objectives have higher priority than your kill ratio. It can occasionally be worth it to zone them away from the objective so your team can secure it. Be aware that doing so sacrifices a large portion of your damage, so if the enemy team decides to fight, your team will be disadvantaged if you did not deal enough damage with it. * Be aware of champions who have dashes or can get behind you instantly (i.e. , , ) as you will not be able to turn fast enough to maximize . ;Runes Usage * ;Item Usage * kit encourages a lot of ability combo usage coupled with high base damage. High penetration, utility and cooldown reduction are the more useful stats to look for. * Offensive stats are usually the most desirable as Vel'koz is played with the intention of dealing lots of damage, magic penetration is good along with items that can proc extra damage one way or another. ** gives you extra mobility plus extra damage on its proc. ** If you feel capable of keeping safe distances from the enemy team, the (a notoriously go big or go home item) is fun to gamble with, your spells can often keep enemies teams out of range allowing you to build stacks even from assists and keep them, with the extra move speed to help you maintain advantageous positions even more. * For defensive purposes: ** An works with the shield after its transformation. ** can help you survive assassins bursts and retaliate. ** A is a good choice for protecting you from long range CC, especially when casting as enemies will have to burn through another ability in order to disrupt it. * Purchasing items with utility can help Vel'koz overcome his shortcomings, his lack of mobility and all spells being skillshots: ** A allows you to proc slows on all your abilities which can hit multiple targets, very useful for late game team fights where positioning is crucial. However, since the last changes, it is only useful for adding a slow to . ** adds the percent health damage you will often need, as tanks will build lots of health to survive your true damage. ** is often played at such a range that might feel unviable, instead opting for summoners like , , or even * Spamming your skills is required to activate , but can make you feel mana hungry in the early game. A second , , or will help. The following items will also address mana regen and cooldown reduction issues: ** If playing supportively, a into a will be useful, it provides 10% cooldown and mana regen, plus the active alone is useful for slowing and finding enemies potentially hiding from a distance. ** often provides you with the core cooldown reduction and mana regen you'll need plus an exceptionally helpful passive to cripple enemies that rely on their sustain, and is considered a core item. ** is not recommended. Unless you build support items, which will heavily cripple your damage output, it gives little to no mana regen, and you cannot make use of the passive without . ** Remember that killing enemies with refunds mana. Killing two enemies refunds the mana cost entirely, and if you manage to kill three enemies, you will actually gain mana. Mastering this technique allows you to skip a mana item in the early game, which can give you an earlier power spike than your opponent. * Purchasing can help you stack cooldown reduction. are not as much of a staple, as a significant amount of your damage ignores resistances anyways. ;Countering * range is his best defense, but all of his abilities are skillshots and he lacks mobility and disengage. Therefore, high mobility assassins such as , , and can make it difficult for him. * is a high burst damage champion due to the true damage procs from his passive and especially his ult. Silences and hard CC can interrupt his combo and give you time to retaliate or escape. * His makes magic resist not as effective against him. Purchasing health items or getting early can help you avoid his damage. * is very powerful, but he turns slowly and cannot move while it is active. It can be best avoided by walking around or getting behind him. ** Be aware of position in teamfights as a fully channeled can decimate your entire team. * Remember that can keep up his passive stacks with his auto attacks. Try to avoid getting hit by him until the stacks disappear. * Watch to see if misses and is out of position. As this is his only hard CC, it is an opportune time to engage on him and possibly kill him. * Try to keep track of the number of times is used at once. The recharge rate is long early on and can leave with only two basic abilities to retaliate against you. * must combo his abilities together quickly for maximum burst. A well timed can cause his entire combo to miss and leave him completely open to attack. References Category:Champion strategies Category:Vel'Koz de:Vel'Koz/Strategie